


Discovery At Onyx

by CasualOtaku



Series: Onyx Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Alchol, Drinking, Feet, Garters, Jaytim - Freeform, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sexy Tim Drake, Socks, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Undercover Missions, slight Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: A short little vignette based on the "Jason finds Tim working undercover at a strip club" trope.**REPOST of a chapter originally written for Kinktober 2019, but moved here to become part of the Onyx series.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Onyx Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Discovery At Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally created a pseudo-AU when I used the same strip club from this fic in a later story. This one was written first, but chronologically it comes later. I'm reposting it for ease of navigation from that story to this one (and to link it to another story I have in the works).

Onyx wasn’t the most popular strip club in Gotham, but it was hands down the best of the co-ed clubs. Four floors of sensual entertainment that was made to cater to men, women, and even something in between. It made it the perfect place to go to when you weren’t sure what you were looking for. Or if you wanted to sample a little bit of everything.

Jason had drifted from the floor that showed burlesque, to the one with female strippers, and then to yet another floor which featured male dancers. He had nothing against the female dancers per se, but sometimes he just wanted a chance to touch and ogle sleek, hard muscles over soft, feminine curves.

Of course, that was assuming he found someone worthy of splurging on the champagne room. Because no matter what Chris Rock said, there was definitely sex in the champagne room, just not _with_ the dancers. Instead, it earned you a private room with the ability to touch the dancers and openly jack off. At least, that’s what it said on paper. Every VIP (and Red Hood just happened to be a VIP) knew that many of the dancers were willing to put in a bit of ‘overtime’.

Unfortunately, despite the plethora of gorgeous bodies on display nobody had caught his attention enough for him to justify dropping five hundred dollars on having some one on one time with them. Especially since he’d be covering that cost alone instead of splitting it with a party as was usually the case.

He was just about to give up and finish his drink before heading home when the announcer called everyone’s attention to the new dancer on stage.  
  
“And coming to the stage...one of our newest dancers. Don’t let the cute face fool you, this boy is pure fire. Onyx, please put your hands together for Noah Veil!”

Jason sat in the very back and watched the new dancer as he slinked his way to the pole. At first glance he seemed like your typical twink, albeit a bit more toned than most. So toned in fact that with a bit more bulk he could have easily slid into twunk territory. 

Jason almost looked away again, but then Noah swung around the pole, legs spread wide before arcing overhead to let him hang upside down and Jason stopped dead in his tracks. He _knew_ that move. To outsiders it might have seemed like your typical stripper move, but combined with the flow of the rest of the dancer’s body Jason knew without a doubt he’d seen it performed before...up close and personal...while dodging a kick to the head.

_/Oh hell no. You did not send the baby bird into this sort of Lion’s den./_ Jason thought to himself as ‘Noah’ continued to work the pole like he was born to it, seamlessly blending inversions, flags, and sensual little shimmies in a way that had both men and women whooping and waving bills around in an open effort of getting the dancer’s attention. 

Jason had to clench his fists to keep himself grounded as Noah rolled smoothly onto his hands and knees and began crawling towards the end of the stage where his audience awaited eagerly for him to pull his g-string away from his hips so they could slip the bills underneath. Noah gifted them all with a smile and wiggled his toned little ass before he cartwheeled back to his feet and struck a dramatic pose as his song ended.

The cheers that erupted were damn near deafening and well deserved. As was the literal rain of money that followed.

And Jason was just sitting there, feeling a mix of arousal and rage. Well, at least he knew who he was taking to the champagne room. He caught the eye of one of the servers and waved his VIP card. The young man’s eyes widened before he hurried over.

“I want one hour with Noah there in the Black Room.” Jason said, setting a crisp $50 bill on the server’s tray as he inspected the card for authenticity.

“Of course, sir. We can have him back there in fifteen minutes.” the server said as he returned the VIP card and headed off.

Jason took in a slow breath and tossed back the rest of his drink. There had to be a reason Tim was here, but what could be so big that the Bat would allow Red to even be here? The easy answer was that he wouldn’t. Bruce was an ass, but he wasn’t the type to whore out his children. That would mean Red was acting on his own. That he could believe, Tim had done it before, but again… What could be big enough to warrant slapping on a ton of makeup and one very impressive electric blue wig? Clearly something was going down at the edge of his territory without him knowing and he needed to find out what.

Satisfied with this train of thought Jason got to his feet and made his way to the elevators. After a quick check of his card the guard undid the velvet rope to let Jason inside and he rode down to the basement, stepping out into an opulent little lounge. He strode up to the receptionist and offered his VIP card along with a credit card to pay for his allotted time. The man quickly typed everything up and passed Jason a key card.

“Did you want to order any food or specialty drinks before you go in? We can have them delivered discreetly via the dumb waiter.”

“No, the standard bar should be more than enough. I’ll call if I change my mind.” Jason said before he took the card and headed on back. It had been quite a while since he’d been here, but not so long that he didn’t remember the way. He slid the key card into the door lock and headed inside.

True to its name the Black Room was just that. Solid black walls, with plush black carpet, comfy black furniture, and even a jet black stage that had been polished to a mirror shine. Aside from the mirror and the lights, the only spots of color were the silver pole set into the stage and the various bottles of liquor that adorned the bar cart in the corner. 

Jason pulled off his shirt and jacket and tossed them onto a nearby chair before he moved to the couch directly in front of the pole. Once he was settled he put up his feet, and draped his arms over the back as he waited for ‘Noah’s’ arrival. 

He didn’t have to wait long. The lighting in the seating area dimmed as the curtain at the back of the stage was back lit. It let him see the silhouette of Noah strutting across the stage before the young man popped through the curtains and faltered slightly when he saw just who was waiting for him. It was only a momentary stumble though, easily brushed off as first time nerves before the dancer made his way to the edge of the stage and took a seat.  
  
“Well hello there, sexy. Am I getting you all to myself?”  
  
Jason hummed. That response alone told him much, by not acknowledging he knew him Tim was essentially telling Jason that the room wasn’t as ‘black’ as it should have been. They were being watched. Which meant extortion was pretty high on the list of things that could be happening behind the scenes.

“Yeah. I felt like treating myself. And you are definitely a treat for the eyes.” Jason replied.

“Well aren’t you sweet?” Noah replied as he rolled onto his stomach and elbows before resting his chin on his linked fingers. “So what are you feeling like tonight?”

“How about you start by making me a dark and stormy?” Jason suggested. “Then come sit on my lap and tell me a little about yourself.”

Noah smoothly shifted his weight back and onto one hip before swinging his legs under his body and slipping off the stage. Jason turned and watched as the younger man made his way over to the cart to mix up his cocktail, glancing over his shoulder as he picked out the perfect lime to slide over the edge of the glass before returning and holding out the cocktail. Jason took it and held it to one side as the younger man slid onto his lap and crossed his legs. 

“So, what did you want to know?” he asked.

“What do you think is good for me to know?” Jason replied before taking a drink from his glass.

“Oh, I’m nothing special.” Noah said with a shrug of one shoulder. “I’m just working my way through college. Doctorates don’t come cheap.”  
  
“A doctorate, eh?” Jason asked.  
  
“Mmmhhmm.” Tim said (and it was Tim speaking in that moment, Jason knew him well enough to pick up on the subtle verbal shift) “I could give you the exact chemical composition of that cocktail you’re drinking if I wanted to, but what would be the fun in that?”

Jason paused, wondering if that was another coded message but then his thoughts went haywire as ‘Noah’ returned and trailed a finger along Jason’s collarbone. “Besides, I’m sure there’s other things you’d rather have me doing.”

Jason’s hand creaked on the glass. It seemed Tim was going to keep playing this game to the end and thanks to whatever observation equipment the place had going he was stuck playing along.

“Ditch the boots and shorts and let me get a better look at you.”

“Sure thing, sexy.” Noah said before slipping off Jason’s lap and taking a few steps forward. The younger man looked back at him over his shoulder as he popped open the button on the shorts and slid his hands between the tight leather and his own skin. Jason forced his hand not to shake as he watched those hands slide back and shift around under the shorts. Noah massaged his own ass for several seconds before he grabbed hold of the edge of the shorts and slowly slid them down to reveal the g-string he wore underneath.

Noah chuckled a little at the tiny choked sound Jason made at the sight and stepped out of the shorts, kicking them to one side before he turned back around and pushed himself up onto the stage, hovering a moment to show off some very impressive arm strength as the crossed his legs then lowered himself back down. Jason took another swallow from his glass then watched with rapt attention as Noah unlaced one boot and slid it off his foot.

“Did you want me to leave the socks and garters?” Noah asked as he lifted his bared foot and wiggled his toes inside the sheer black nylon.  
  
Jason was more than a little distressed to realize how sexy he found that. “Y-yeah. That’d be good.”

Noah let out another chuckle and lowered his foot so he could work on the opposite boot before he set them both aside and lifted his legs, parting them in a V that had Jason’s eyes dropping right to his crotch. The little mix snapped his legs closed again and stretched out on his side before trailing a hand along his own thigh. “Enjoying the show so far?”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Jason managed before he reached for his drink and gulped the rest of it down.

Noah laughed again; sat up; and stretched out one long, lean leg so he could run his toe along Jason’s chest. “Glad to hear it. Now how about a dance? You did pay for some one on one after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I threw up a bit of fanart to replace the moved chapter. You can visit it here:
> 
> [Kinktober 2019 - Day 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880605/chapters/49894550)


End file.
